1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor wafer processing and, more particularly, to a method for dicing a semiconductor wafer using laser technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical semiconductor manufacturing process, a large number of semiconductor devices are formed on a silicon wafer. The semiconductor devices are made by forming thin layers of semiconductor, insulator, and metal materials patterned to form electronic components and integrated circuits. After the semiconductor devices are formed on the wafer, each of the devices (die) must be separated. The process of separating the individual die is referred to as “dicing” the wafer.
Traditionally, dicing saws have been used for dicing a semiconductor wafer. However, where the thickness of the semiconductor wafer is very thin, the dicing process performed by the cutting blade can result in the collapse of the semiconductor wafer. In addition, the traditional cutting blade is no longer suitable for very narrow cutting lines. Although laser-based techniques have been used to overcome some of the problems with sawing, yield rates are low when singulating wafers having uneven surfaces using conventional laser cutting technology.